Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to a scaffold bracket.
Discussion of the Related Art
This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
During construction of a structure such as a building or a tank, a scaffolding system may be constructed which allows workers to operate on an elevated portion of the structure. In one scenario, the scaffolding system may be composed of a number of scaffolding components which are based on a ground surface and stacked on top of one another to build up the scaffolding system to a desired height. Components of the scaffolding system may include vertical members, horizontal members such as ledgers and guardrails, footings, decks or platforms, diagonal members, and scaffolding nodes for coupling two or more of the components of the scaffolding system to one another.